1. Technical Field
The invention may include embodiments that relate to an article for use as a molten salt electrochemical cell. The invention may include embodiments that relate to a method of using the electrochemical cell, and to an energy storage device that includes the electrochemical cell.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A variety of rechargeable batteries and battery chemistries are presently available. Sodium/sulfur (NaS) and lithium/sulfur (LiS) batteries are two the commercially available molten salt batteries. The first commercial battery produced was the Sodium/sulfur battery having liquid sulfur for the positive electrode and a ceramic tube of beta-alumina separator electrolyte (BASE) for the separator. Corrosion of the insulators may be problematic in the harsh chemical environments typically found in such batteries. This may result in the insulators gradually becoming conductive thereby increasing the self-discharge rate.
It may be desirable to have a molten salt electrochemical cell that has different chemistry than those electrochemical cells that are currently available. It may be desirable to have an energy storage device that differs from those methods that are currently available. It may be desirable to have an energy storage device that differs from those devices that are currently available.